


Poetry In Motion

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tim saw Bart run he always thought that he looked like poetry in motion, relaxed and graceful as he breezed past them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetry In Motion

\---

When Tim saw Bart run he always thought that he looked like poetry in motion, relaxed and graceful as he breezed past them all. 

Bart didn't usually stop, always moving and talking, a blur of noise and colour that was in so many different place at once was hard to keep up with him even with powers similar to his own. When Tim watched Bart he could see how much the speedster loved to move, gliding over the ground with ease as he went about with whatever task he was trying to busy himself with before he got too bored and had to slow down and watch the world pass by at a sluggish and uninteresting pace. 

When he did slow down, he knew he could find Tim, he always knew where the other was even if they were countries and time zones apart. 

But when they sat together, in a comfortable silence, enjoying the moment as brief as it was it was a moment that they both lived for, even as Bart left to run, to move all Tim wanted to do was to watch him for as long as he could. 

\---


End file.
